


Switching Clothes

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [8]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BASCALLY, F/F, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human AU, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, OT4, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sharing Clothes, alternative universe, and buzz wakes up in a sweat because he KNOWS, only andy notices until like 2 am, woody and jessie switch clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Buzz and Bo Peep say that if Woody and Jessie changed clothes, no one would even notice.They take that as a challenge, and they almost win.





	Switching Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 of polyamuary!   
> prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175577212991/imagine-b-and-d-wear-the-same-size-clothes-and

Woody and Jessie couldn’t help but wear similar clothes. It was who they were. Both were small-town country kids growing up, and it showed, from the tips of their cowboy boots to the brains of their hats. 

 

Buzz and Bo Peep couldn’t help but find it quite endearing. It was always funny how the two could quite literally show up to a fancy event, both wearing the same pair of jeans with little horse imprints on the front. It could occasionally embarrass their nephew, Andy. 

 

After all, the duo could easily stand out in any crowd. 

 

But, when it came down to it, Andy loved his aunts and uncles very dearly; even if they did dress weird and stand out. They still cared for him very much, after all. 

 

So, when Buzz came home one evening, took one look at Woody and Jessie, and jokingly said that they could switch outfits and no one would probably notice, they couldn’t help but laugh it off. When Bo chipped in to calm them down but ultimately agreed with Buzz, they became inspired. 

 

The two could switch their clothes for a day, and no one would probably notice, but it would make for another good laugh later. So, the two met in the hallway just as the others were falling asleep, and started forming a plan. 

 

They gathered up an outfit each that matched just enough for first glances to not suffice in determining who they belonged to, and they switched outfits, with a few alterations of course to better fit who was wearing it. 

 

As the two finished their plan and slept, they knew the next day would be perfect. 

 

Everything went as plan. Bo Peep and Buzz both seemed to study the two from time to time, trying to place what was different about them. When Andy came over after school, he noticed right away when Buzz and Bo Peep were out of the room, and thus the child was brought into the plan as well. He easily promised not to tell, as long as Woody and Jessie promised to tell what came of it. 

 

As the child left that evening, the family set in front of the television, cuddled up against each other, before Buzz let out an audible, ‘Hmmm.’ 

 

“What is it?” Jessie asked, rolling her head over and looking at Buzz from her spot beside Bo Peep. 

 

“Something is off with you and Woody. I can’t place my finger on what it is, but something is definitely wrong.” 

 

“Awh, thanks, Darlin’, but nothing is wrong.” Jessie replied, laying her back and closing her eyes. 

 

“Uh huh. Then why were you and Woody talking in the hallway at midnight? Why weren’t you asleep, already?” 

 

“Why were you awake?” Woody asked teasingly, his arms crossing. “What if we were talking about birthdays, hm?” 

 

Now, Buzz tightened up. “My bad.” 

 

Bo Peep furrowed her eyebrows and spoke up. “Wait, that still doesn’t explain it. None of our birthdays are for months.” 

 

Jessie and Woody exchanged a quick, nervous glance before Woody awkwardly cleared his throat and continued. “You can never start planning too early.” 

 

“I think you can.” Bo Peep mumbled, but she let the topic go with a sigh. “Anyways, I’m going to go and start dinner now. Anybody care to help?” 

 

Jessie and Woody both made their way into the kitchen with her, leaving Buzz to set up the table and clean up the dining room slightly. 

 

After dinner, the group watched television for a little while longer before curling up in bed together, with Jessie and Woody facing each other with a smirk. 

 

They hadn’t noticed. Tomorrow they would make a point about how they had pulled off the feat. 

 

Everything went well enough until around 2 in the morning, when Buzz sat up in bed, breathing heavily, his eyes wide. “I know what was off!” 

 

Bo Peep sat up next to him first, and then Woody and Jessie. “Hm? What is it, Buzz?” Bo asked, a gentle hand on the other’s back. 

 

“I know what—they were----Woody and Jessie--” He started, trying to find the words, but still waking up. 

 

“What’s up, Big Guy?” Woody asked, a smirk aligning his features as he exchanged a similar expression with Jessie. 

 

Once the man had composed himself, he turned towards Bo Peep and grabbed her shoulders lightly. “Woody and Jessie were wearing each other’s clothes.” 

 

The moment the words escaped him, the two mentioned partners burst out into laughter. “You finally caught us!” Jessie said, smacking at her leg to calm herself down. 

 

Buzz glared at them for a short minute before grinning and laughing lightly as well. Bo Peep started to laugh, her voice in a shrill squeal. 

 

“Yeah. You two said that we could switch clothes and no one would notice, and we almost had you there.” Woody said tiredly, laying back down, the others following. 

 

“Obviously, now Bo Peep and I have to switch styles.” Buzz said snidely, a grin on his face. 

 

“I think everyone in the world would notice that, Buzz.” Woody said, yawning and curling up against the man. 

 

“Now,” Bo Peep spoke up, curled up on the man’s other side, “go to sleep.” 

 

And with that, everyone fell back into their nightly slumber.


End file.
